White Valentine
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: "You are not damaged. You are bright and wonderful Blaine," Kurt whispers back, "You are the only person I have ever met who knows how to read my scars."  Blaine and Kurt find each other closer that Valentine's Day than they have ever been before.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N:**

It has been snowing heavy the last hours in my part of the universe.

So I thought, a white valentine? Oh heck, why not.

* * *

><p><strong>White Valentine<strong>

They sit in silence at the windowsill, looking out onto the street.

A single lamp, giving off a soft orange glow, allows them to watch the blanket of snow growing.

It looks pillowy and pure from out of the warmth of Kurt's room, out of the warmth of each other's embrace.

Kurt is sitting between Blaine's legs, back resting against his boyfriend's chest, Blaine's arms lovingly wrapped around Kurt's upper body.

They are breathing together, and they can both feel the rhythm so clear.

With Blaine's left arm over Kurt's stomach, while his right is resting across Kurt's chest and shoulders, holding on gently to Kurt's left shoulder blade, Blaine never wants to move ever again.

Especially now that Kurt, holding on to Blaine's right arm with both his hands, has started gently moving his left palm along the bare skin of his right forearm. The touch so tender, gentle, Blaine knows he will never get enough.

Kurt pulls his legs in a little, towards his chest, and Blaine follows, bending his knees, now bracketing all of Kurt's body.

Kurt, simply because of his taller frame, often ends up the one wrapped around Blaine, so right now he is raveling in this to him far too rare sensation, _We need to change that_, he thinks before he gets lost in the feeling again.

His eyes flutter shut as he feels himself sinking deeper and deeper into Blaine's warmth. Kurt loves to lose himself so completely in Blaine's touch.

It had started snowing before they, stumbling in from the cold, had, to warm up, gone to take a hot shower, together.

Only as they came back out though, and had changed into their PJs for the night, had they noticed that for the first time this year the snow actually has not melted straight away, but seemes to be settling in to stay.

So they had cuddled up by the window to watch on for a while.

Blaine excitedly following with his eyes the path of the snowflakes falling in the light of the streetlamp, lightly blown about by gusts of wind, is drawn back to the warm body in his arms when he hears, "One year ago I sat here alone, watching the first snow fall, thinking I would always be alone. When we became friends instead of lovers first,it...," Kurt's voice breaks.

"…there were moments in which it made you feel more alone than ever," Blaine completes the thought, holding on tighter to his boyfriend's frame, so still, he could fool anyone but Blaine into thinking everything is alright.

Blaine is aware of the thoughts stiring underneath.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Kurt feels the need to say, unsure himself why, head resting on Blaine's left shoulder slowly turning, Kurt closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Love, no," Blaine softly places a kiss into Kurt's hair, tightens his hold on Kurt in reassurance. "I think you wonderful, beautiful. Literally breathtaking. From the moment we met the one thing you could never do was make me doubt that, _doubt you_. Even when we fought, even when we fight these days...I might question who we are, together, but I still never doubt you. You are amazing."

Kurt turns half in Blaine's arms, away from the slight cold seeping in through the window, head coming to rest on Blaine's chest, Blaine's chin gently resting in Kurt's hair a second later.

It is Kurt seeking out warmth.

Blaine trying to spend it.

"I thought _never_ could someone as wonderful as you love someone as damaged as me," Blaine says in a voice so quiet it is reminiscent of a whisper, but clearer, softer. Words filled with such certainty, every single one of them holding, showing love.

"I will always love you Kurt Hummel from Lima Ohio," Blaine adds with a smile.

It takes Kurt, stunned, a moment to figure out how that works again, filling your lungs with air.

"You are not damaged. You are bright and wonderful," Kurt whispers back, willing his voice to be stronger with the next sentence. "You are the only person I have ever met who knows how to read my scars." And Kurt feels what used to be a desperate plea for love build within him. It is now the love so intense spilling over with the tears falling.

Blaine cannot hold back tears of his own. Kurt has never said it so clear, has never layed himself open like that, for Blaine to hold. For Blaine to betray and break, _I would never_. So much trust. So much distance carefully kept for so long...gone.

Kurt worries for a moment, as he feels Blaine still, knowing, even before he looks, it means tears have started to fall.

_It is the only time Blaine ever grows that still when he is awake, tears, and then there are the nightmares._ The two often come together, so Kurt has learned to watch carefully for Blaine's needs. Sometimes craving, sometimes unable to stand even Kurt'S touch.

Kurt worries he might have moved too fast, gone too far too fast._  
><em>

Tenderly lifting his head of Blaine's chest, moving his left hand gently to rest over Blaine's heart, they find each other's eyes and Kurt can let go of the worry, finding the love, so much love flowing so much stronger than the tears still running.

Kurt briefly glances over to the clock on the wall of his room.

Blaine sees a soft smile grow on Kurt's lips and following Kurt's gaze he sees it too, the why.

While they have been sitting here Monday has passed.

As looking back from the clock Blaine finds Kurt's eyes on him again, Blaine also finds the soft blush coloring his lover's face in a lovely glow.

Kurt feels Blaine's heartbeat speed up under the tips of his left hand's fingers as their eyes find each other again, feels his own heart hammering so hard he gives in to the impulse to lean forward, ever closer to Blaine.

Kurt begins to smile wider, knowing they both would have abated their gazes by now was it anyone else, so close.

They both feel the draw, both know that all the want is that to be closer.

Kurt hums the words first, "My Valentine."

Blaine runs his right hand soft and slow through Kurt's hair, giving both of them a moment to breathe before he hums just as sweet, "My Valentine."

There are a million words more that could be said, but not a single one is needed.

Kurt, moving to kneel between Blaine's legs, still bent, buries both his hands in his boyfriend's curls.

As Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's waist, Kurt moves closer still, pressing Blaine lightly into the wall they have all along been leaning against at the windowsill.

Lower bodies and chests pressed close, Blaine lovingly winds his arms around Kurt's back, taking effort to keep them close from him, spending deep warmth as foreheads come to rest together, eyes flutter shut and lips meet.

It is not silence that settles back around them as they keep kissing, but a quiet that builds from within them into a warmth filling the air they breathe - allowing them to feel closer, safer that night with each other than they ever have in anyone's arms, even each other's, ever before.

xxxx

The seasons change, and for a while with Blaine still in school there is distance between their bodies, but the warmth, this rare, deep, precious warmth, found that night, never leaves them again. Has them feeling close always.

* * *

><p>AN: I have decided just now, I can live without White Christmases forever if I get my White Valentines instead.

Happy celebration of LOVE today.

Writing this story, seeing as I am single, is mine.

Celebrate the love within you, it is ever so precious.

I wish you all the most fulfilling, deepest kind of love in your lives.

Here is some of mine just for you, yes YOU.

**LOVE**


End file.
